


Time pincer love affair

by Callmyname



Series: Ghost universe [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Many typos, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Time Loop, Virtual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: I had a fairly clear idea of where this was going, but then vanished the Protagonist and wrote a bunch of garbage.  Probably not worth reading for a few days until I re-write it all,Actually, am going to completely re-write this because I have an idea of how to rescue story (and Neil..)Some dreadful sex scene ideas, stuff that is so OOC and glaring continuity mistakes. Just boring repetitive text, no idea where this is going or why. Yada yada lock-down is so tedious.If it's got a publication date of 2020, I have not re-read it yet to see what I did..
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Ghost universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Theory of reality - each lived existence may not be in exactly the same universe. Also that memory / event leakage from vanished possibilities can occur, especially around certain Nexus characters like the protagonist. He may not have a name because he has actually forgotten what it is. Neil is his anchor.
> 
> This is also why witnesses get details wrong, the cause of false memory syndrome, why diaries are so useful, and how come keys appear if you ring a friend for help or you verbally ask for them to stop hiding,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with conversation between Ives, the Protagonist + Neil. Flash-back from Neil's POV, as he is dying. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Quotations_ \+ original text

I could hear Wheeler calling me. 

*****

My watch was timing down to the explosion. I drove the truck, and leapt out. At this point, it was sealed, so I knew I had not much time in hand. Somehow or other, I would have to pull them out. 

Hooking a chain around, that would work. Because they would run out of time. Kat had actually killed Sator before the bomb had gone off - clearly there was a few seconds before his heart stopped. 

The truck roared, and two figures came pouring out of the hole. There was a huge explosion behind me, and I drove hard. 

********

I am surprised they were not laughing with the adrenaline. 

Ives. -"Ah yes. The pieces of the algorithm." He suddenly drew his gun,  
_-"No-one who's seen this leaves the field" says the Protagonist  
\- "we hide it, we end our lives. It's the only way to be sure", replies Ives.  
_ I catch the piece he threw me.  
_" but as to when, maybe that's every man's decision to make for himself'.  
-" you are not going to kill us?" I ask  
_" if I ever find you, I will".  
_

****

Ives heads off, having done his part, and reminded us how we all now needed to die. We stood there staring at each other. Oh God. 

I took my piece, and watched Ives walking away. But then I handed it to the Protagonist. I knew that was my dead body in there, as that was my trinket, and my lock-picking skills. Anyway, I think I saw myself yet again. 

This was my end of the road. It was odd to be able to say goodbye , knowing that the Protagonist I was parting from had no knowledge of our future/past together. 

What a tangled mess of crossed years we had lived through. I brushed a fleck of snow from my face, and smiled ruefully at him. 

******

I snap myself out of my daze as he asks me: _You're really going back in?  
-I"m the only one who could've got that door open in time. See, that's me in there,again. Weaving another pass in the fabric of this mission.  
-Neil, wait  
\- we just saved the world - we can't just leave anything to chance  
\- but can we change things?_

__

_\- what's happened happened. Which is an expression of faith in the mechanics of the world, not an excuse to do nothing_.  
-fate  
...

"Let me go", I said." For you this is the start - but for me, this is the end of a beautiful friendship. Oh, we got up to some incredible stuff."

As I said it, my mind filled with more images of our past together. This , our final mission was, like the ice floating on water covering a huge depth of experiences. < /p>

-"Remember the Opera?" I smiled. -"you know now that was me. We will find each other in the past. You will love it. " . My voice lowered so Ives could not hear us " Don't be sad, my love. Time - and reality will heal you. " 

My mind flicked through what he had already seen, saving Kat - going through the hypocenter in the airport - coordinating the re-insertion. "All the ways we worked together, that was just a start for you. But not for me. I have been working a huge temporal pincer project." 

So, what more could I tell him? Nothing much. But my smile, and the look in my eyes showed how much he meant to me. "Be kind to me when you first find me, just remember it's a Vodka Tonic, eh Mr Don't Drink On the Job . Some of us like to relax a bit more than that. " I cough. "Well actually some of us have been known to have suffered from the most God-awful set of hangovers - you probably overdid your hand on the bottle. " 

I turn and walk away. 

*******

I am dying. But I saved him, that is all that matters. It really should not take this long. 

********

I remember our first i meeting, all those years ago at the party - and the days afterwards. The point when he started quoting from Wishbone Ash, of all things "Number the brave because they die for you' - not that I knew that was what he was doing at the time. Him giving me this peculiar lecture about bravery, and then seducing me. . 

He used to sit and listen to a mixer tape and some CDs - stuff he swore I had put together at some point. He said he had played them so many times during inversion and whilst creeping round setting himself up for the seduction. Which is weird, as I don't remember ever doing that, and if I am about to die, I don't have any time left. 

I always wondered about the diet coke. Odd. That's not right, I remember him telling me about his alcoholism. I can see him now (then) sat drinking, having just come out of inversion. He is in a terrible state, and started drinking way way too much. He did however manage to leave enough notes for posterity.

At some point he must have sobered himself up enough, or just managed regardless - he never told me which. He certainly had tracked me down at University, and left notes to his future self as to where to find me. It was quite an experience, being seduced by someone who had been sleeping with me for years.

He also told me that some of the stuff he remembers - he is not sure if it was real inversion, or if he was hallucinating. The other possibility of course, is that we did actually change things, and he somehow remembers stuff that never happened. 

This future? Over in a moment for me. Your future - in my past? Thank you for showing me so much. But now, let me go.

" You will see me again, my love" was the unspoken message. Let me go. (My love).


	2. A party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student party. Mild smutty end.  
> Neil's POV

-Hey, Neil get that down your neck"

I am handed a large glass, and take a gulp. The music is blaring, and I push away from the table into the crowd. I can feel the burn from the strength, clearly a high vodka content. Oh well, it's always easier to handle these parties once hammered. 

Someone grabs my shoulder as I pass. I swing round and find myself looking straight into the most incredibly expressive beautiful brown eyes. He is well older than most of us, but that is not a bad thing. The most glorious ripped body - muscles budged under a tight fitting shirt, and the confidence that comes with age. A few scars don't detract from his good looks. He has the look of someone who has earned them in hard training. Probably military, looking at his general demeanour. 

I smile broadly, and accept the offer to dance. "Try to keep up,"I laugh, as I go into a bit of a frenzy of drunken dance: I am doing everything I can to impress. Fortune favours the bold. The drum beats encourage me into jumping around, swaying my hips suggestively. 

"Hey darling, I am Neil" , I blurt. He smirks. "Yes, I know." , he points at me. " you, my darling were number one on my list of people I was looking for".

" no need to look any further - " . I pull him into a wild dancing leap and swing round the room, and we nearly ricochet off a few people, until a circle opens around us. He is astonishingly good at following my wild leaps - a few times where I would have fallen flat on my face, his hand is there, he scoops me into his arms, balances me on his hips, swings me round. Somehow he always manages to control my energy and he turns what might have been a disaster into something that normally only comes of years of a couple dancing together. It's a choreographed tribal dance, his strength and speed fitting perfectly my wilder improvisation. God, if his dancing signals his skills at love making, he is the hottest man I have ever laid eyes on. I can feel myself flushed and breathless, as I am swung up into the air - our gaze catching. It's really Is like he knows my every move. 

The music comes to a crescendo, and we swing into a sweaty final embrace. I hold him tightly against my body, my heart beating wildly. "That was incredible, darling I am all yours. " , I breathe into his ear. There is a huge cheer and round of applause from the crowd. " our turn" some one says. . 

He tugs me out into the courtyard, and picks up a glass and hands it to me. "Your drink, I believe" . I look puzzled. " it was left out here for you. Vodka Tonic." 

I take a large, nervous gulp. My mouth feels dry. It's not just the energy I have used, it's also - I lick my lips, and try to ignore the sweat dripping off my forehead. He takes out a tissue, and offers it to me. I shiver slightly, and he pulls me close against his chest and drapes his coat over our shoulders. Better, heat between us makes that not a problem. His arm tightens . I look up into his eyes, and feel myself losing myself as we gaze intently at each other. I am completely smitten by him. . "Can I?" . "Oh yes. " . His lips meet mine. 


	3. Hangover from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil wakes up in a strange bed

My head throbbed. GOD, how many drinks did I have? And where on earth was I? This certainly was not my usual student digs.

This was the most comfortable bed I had ever have the pleasure to groan into. 

"Ah, you are alive at last" . The gorgeous voice rang a bell. We has been dancing together. Could not remember his name - remember us kissing. Had we done more than make out? Did I go down on him, or vice versa. Hard to say. Probably not anything anal. I blush thinking about the possibilities. I think I would feel it if he had done stuff to me. 

I peer out from the covers, to see this ripped body - wrapped in a soft dressing gown. He is as gorgeous as the voice. Ah yes, that dance. Wow. That was like something out of the movies, what an incredible way to meet someone. I think I am in love. 

I can see and smell a tray of breakfast in his hands. "Come on Neil, sit up. " ah, at least he remembered my name. It's not mutual, oops. How embarrassing. He put the food on a table, and swung over to prop a pillow behind me. Plopped next to me, and handed me a glass. 

" it's a virgin Mary" he smiled. "Great for hangover. As is the fry-up. You will feel better after you have eaten." .

I look at him, and when he said the word Virgin, I feel myself blushing even more furiously. Was that a crack at my expense? No, it does not look like it: he actually seems to be trying to reassure me. I feel oddly secure, it's like he knows just how to treat me right. 

"I uhh don't actually remember getting here last night" .  
"It's okay, Neil. I did not ravish your drunken ,passed out body. We just kissed. Nor did I deliberately kidnap you, but you? You needed looking after, and was pretty enthusiast at coming back with me, until you passed out on me. Which was fine, because I would rather your sober consent if - as - you want to go any further.  


I nod , clutch my head. " oh yes" . He bends and gives me a soft kiss. Those lips - I want more. But I am also fighting that hangover. 

"Its okay, let's get you fed and watered first. There is no rush. I am here for the foreseeable future. I have just come back from a very long trip and I need some R and R. " He sits down next to me, and starts cutting the food up. I start on the Virgin Mary, and it does seem to help. A knife and fork is handed to me,and ah bacon, egg and sausage, all the trimmings. Brilliant.

"You in the armed forces? " I ask. "Was, yes but not these days. " , he smiled reassuringly. .


	4. Party (other POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Pros pov

There he was. After all that time I ha tracked back to the first encounter. I went to the table of booze and made up a couple of good strong vodka tonics. There was a quiet courtyard outside, so I dumped one there, and hung my heavy coat on a chair. Took the other one with me. 

It was a student party, with lots of booze, loud music and a strong smell of pot. No-one paid any attention to what I was up to. The room was crowded, and I wondered how I could get his attention. In the end, it was easy. I slipped the drink into his hand - he just automatically thanked me without even noticing that it was not the one he was expecting. I kept an eye out, and was able to grab his shoulder a few minutes later. Just as the triple strength vodka was really loosening his inhibitions. I would have felt guilty, but I am not leaving this up to chance. I am not going to let anyone else take advantage of him. . 

Grabbing him like that could have so easily have been offensive. But from the way he eyed me up, I was clearly an instant hit.

The music was perfect. A track with loud drumming, fitting in with our more outrageous dancing sessions. I always loved his style - leaping around me, our eyes finally when he was going for the please lift me. Being the sober one gave me the discipline and the chance to protect and provide what he needed in his life. 

After we finished, I dragged him outside. The fresh air had him clinging to me. I stroked his wild hair, and went in for the kiss. Our tongues tangled, and I felt him panting against me. Utter sweet surrender. Oh my, he was so lovely. 

-"Are you sober enough to consent?" I asked. -"Oh not a chance if that was a point of law, darling! But I am not going to make a complaint, I am all yours to take wherever and whenever you want. " 

-I guess I will just have to take you home and let you sleep it off, then.

I would rather it was a memorable experience.

\----------  
The next morning, I got busy making breakfast. He was fast asleep, and looked so deliciously desirable tumbled in my bed, covers wrapped around him. I had to get out fast before I just took him in his sleep. I know how hot he found it when he was woken up by my love-making, but not this, his first time with me - from his point of view. 

\--  
After breakfast, he began to look even better. 

What a sight. Tussle-haired, gorgeous Neil, lying half-naked in my bed. He grinned up at me as I pampered him in the way I knew he would love. .


	5. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist muses on the next period in his life

I left him tucked up in bed. His hung-over fortunately was bad enough that his natural youthful exuberance did not lead me astray.

Instead, I set the computer up, and got the modelling software running. I wanted to engage that curious mind. He had told me that rather than just outright telling him, I had left him with clues over a long period of time, whilst providing with support and guidance. The age difference at this point in our relative time-zone worked out well for us both. 

My book collection was perfect. He had explained that the same modelling principles which he needed for his break-through ideas also worked as a stock market analysis. Boom and bust, random stochastic elements, the build up of supply shortages, the irrational elements of population pressures, government regulation principles that were equally foolish in many circumstances! 

Also a set of science fiction books written by my future scientists, describing the principles behind time inversion. My home office. Access to my gym, gun club and personal trainer. He deserved all those things. He deserved my unfettered adoration. A

As far as he knew, right now I was a potential sugar daddy. I did not want to just drag him straight into Tenet, as we needed him to finish his studies. Instead I am more than willing to play exactly that. It was a win-win scenario. it would make him financially and emotionally secure during this essential part of his life. I needed a break to recover from what I had gone through, and well , frankly I just was desperate to spend quality time with him, before we started on the crazy, dangerous tasks that Tenet would lead us into, in the end, his inevitable heroic death. 

I can feed him clues from his future self, and indeed from the future that Pria had told me about before I put a bullet in her head. My flat made a hell of an upgrade on his accommodation, and setting up Tenet on a sound financial basis - easy thanks to my knowledge of future stocks to invest in. He promised I would love it. I was pretty sure that my most powerful source of contentment lay secure in my bed, awaiting my pleasure, .


	7. Crazy about the boy

\- you coming back to bed, or are you just going to stand there smouldering with lust?

Neil gives him a stretch, and rolls his eyes.

\- I thought you were still asleep.

\- no, I was lying there remembering last night. Thank you - I guess. You were right, about the consent I suppose. But I am definitely sober right now. 

I have been caught, because he is quite right. I had been sitting in the chair gazing at him, watching him breathe and struggling with my desires. 

\- I am not. + oh I don't mean I have drunk anything. Just the sight of you lying naked in my bed. " I indicate his crumpled clothing that he had obviously kicked off whilst I was setting up the computer run. 

He kicks off the bedding, revealing his naked body.  
\- how about that, then? 

He is perfect. Not a scar on his body. Toned, rumpled and clearly eager for action. I loosen my shirt, pull it off, - yes, those off too, he indicates my pants. I strip eagerly, and pose for a moment, sure in myself despite my age and scars. That look of his says all I need to know. He had told me how utterly erotic and intriguing they had appeared. 

I climb on the bed, and kiss him like I want. Just afraid I won't last long enough to please him. A hand reaches up and caresses me, and suddenly we are desperately grinding together. - is that enough for you, - gasp. -oh god yes. We kiss frantically. My hand expresses how I feel about his divine locks. He kisses me hand. His breathing is utterly gone.


	8. Where did that come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil explores his body. The protagonist introduces Neil to the pleasure of a gentle blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor textual amendments needed.

-Where did that one come from? 

I was running across the battlefield - there was explosions and gunfire - it was almost deafening. We had trained for months but still it terrified me. 

Being brave is not a matter of not feeling the fear - it's the strength of will required to run into the burning building regardless, having taken all the precautions you can manage. "Number the brave, for they die for you". I smile. "When you need to run into enemy fire to rescue that screaming fallen comrade. Huddled beneath enemy fire as you try and staunch his wounds, watching a friend begging you to just finish him off - kicking through that last moment" ( his death - his particular last moment of life flashes before my eyes). " however, whenever it happens" 

The strain of muscles - having gone beyond what is possible. It's not just to try and get used to the physical effort of carrying our kit as we fought, but does not prepare you for the intensity of actual battle. The smell of blood, the screams of dying comrades, the fear clenching your gut. The uneven surface, littered with rubble. Be it mud, rain or snow. Showers of dust blown from near misses. 

"Somewhere in the midst of all that - I was shot, and did not realise it. I thought it was his blood. I thought it was the effort - no I had been hit, and was bleeding out as I was collapsed under him. It saved my life, as I was unconscious shortly after - and the enemy lines swept past our dead bodies. A quick stab to my guts to finish me off - that was this scar. "

"By the time I was recovered back to the medics, I had lost enough blood that I needed an emergency transfusion. My leg was broken - rubble had nearly crushed me as the building had collapsed on me. We had lost most of the first wave of us. I can remember the sound of the helicopter as it had come in to land, which was strangely muffled. My hearing loss was caused by the explosion shock-wave."

"The shrapnel from that is what caused this scar."

"And this? " 

"Oh that was when I cut myself shaving" he laughed. "No seriously. " .

"And this?"  
"A sniper on a surveillance job, who got me first".

"THat one?"  
"Crashed car on a chase, rolled it and broke my leg, ribs and wrist. Smashed my teeth out on the steering wheel. Yes, they rebuilt them. That would be the third time." 

I feel my body responding to him as he explores my scars. Hands, eyes and kisses, he reminds me of how he always accepted each scar as something not to regret, just to be grateful for having survived. 

I roll over, and start touching him back. A kiss behind the ear, one on the throat, nipple and then down his divine flat stomach, till I get to where his cock has eagerly swollen. I kiss that too - and take it into my mouth. Lick and suck at him. I can taste him already. 

He is very eager and responsive to my ministrations. I gentle him through it, reading his responses perfectly , yet again having the advantages of years of experience. Eventually I bring him to a climax, swallowing him whole as he comes in my mouth. He is trembling and gasping under me.


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil wakes to an empty flat

When he wakes up again, the flat is quiet. Too quiet, in fact. Neil climbs out of bed and pads round the place. The dressing gown is draped over a chair, so he puts it on. There is s lingering smell of sex. 

He calls out, but all is silent. He has gone. The plate they had shared their breakfast from is sat soaking in the sink. 

There is an empty glass on the side, and he can see a plastic bag from the duty free shop stuffed in the trash can. Poking out of it is the cardboard box that had contained a good malt whiskey, 

He blinks. Odd. He goes to pick up the glass - but then carefully, he bends over and sniffs it. Yes, that is the lingering scent of whiskey. 

Hang on -maybe he is being crazy here, but that is a clear fingerprint. Hmm. He leaves that untouched. 

The wardrobe is ajar and has the look of someone having taken stuff out to pack in a hurry. There is enough evidence of someone having grabbed toiletries from the bathroom. Though even odder, a set of unopened ones of Neil's favorite brands, still in their duty free boxes. 

The computer is on, with results from a run frozen on the screen. A door key is left in a prominent position, and a note.

"Please can you house-sit until I get back. Grocery deliveries scheduled to arrive at 6pm. My password is currently set to your birthday + two characters that are often used as a short version of what I did to you. Sorry for having to dash, but something urgent came up at work. Will be incommunicado for a few days, due to the nature of the job. 

Please can you write up the results of my run before you log on. You will find my notebook next to the computer. If you want to try the modelling software, I have given you limited access from your login. \- P. 

Grocery deliveries? Blimey, this is rather dramatic. He has only just met the guy, and suddenly he has been abandoned in control of his flat. With access to? He goes over to the computer. 

Hmm. He carefully opens the lab book, and fills in the figures. It's pretty obvious what to do.


	10. Making some calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil rings OC  
> (Changed this ...)  
> I have a ton of back story round here already written.  
> Wanted to write more sex scenes.  
> 

Neil put the phone down. The instructions had been clear. 

He had explained that a friend of his had arranged for him to do some house sitting at very short notice, and that he had been asked if he could cancel a few appointments. 

But that the notes he had been given did not actually tell him the name of the client. 

-Ah, she had said. - could he describe anything about the client, by any chance? Have a look for pictures and photographs around the place. 

\- big fit guy. Uhh. Black. Said he was ex-military he thought. Some sort of an investment banker or stock exchange ? Into Leonardo Da Vinci in a big way. 

-Oh, that is him all right. He never gives anyone his name - just says he is 'he Protagonist'. Yes, pretentious, but it suited him. Use P or Pro if you need something easier to say. /p>

"Look, I am coming up anyway, if you would like me to pop by, that would be no trouble. I bet he left you in the lurch with no clue as to what was going on, eh?

\- what?  
\- you sound a bit shell-shocked, dear. I have heard it all before. You a student? Oh and did he actually sort out payment details. Look, I know his credit is good, I might be able to advance you some funds. -No, he says slowly, - I am okay. Seems he has set up a DD for me. 


	11. Coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex + modelling

201185BJ  
112085bj  
201185bj  
112085BJ

_Ah okay, not that many possible outcomes_ The fourth version gets him into the computer. 

Welcome Neil  
  
Applications -  
stochatic modelling software.  
Diary  
Emails  
Grocery ordering  
Contacts  
banking

I clicked on the emails

Subject:Read me  
From: protagonist@tenet.com  
Date 11/20/2050

Well done, darling Neil

I knew you would not disappoint. My apologies - our circumstances meant I am fully aware of your capabilities, having done an in-depth background check on you before I brought you in.

You staying here would, I regard, be a great situation for us both. I would love to get to know you better, slowly and in more depth :-/ first times for things need to be prepared for properly and without a hang-over. 

Help yourself to anything you want to eat. The fridge and freezer are well stocked, and fresh items are scheduled to arrive on a regular basis. 

This computer is not on-line. It's actually too old to do that, but can run the modelling software just fine if left for a few hours! I need someone to feed it with data on a regular basis, and fill the journals I supply with the results. Various publications are delivered to this flat, that I will need you to go through for me. As such, I am offering you a job that will not prevent you from your studies, but will actually work well for both of us. A direct debit has been set up in my account to pay you. 

My main security is the front door, and the second security is yourself. If this is just a student flat, with a mysterious lover who comes and goes, it's less likely to attract unwanted attention. 

Money is not an issue for me - my speculations have been extremely successful. I only do it because Tenet required sufficient funding to pay the wages of a large logistical organisation and sufficient personnel to take on what would be the equivalent to a small army. 

Oh and by the way, I believe that my modelling software can also be used for your studies. You will find access to some interesting journals in your field of study, as well as a good supply of up-to-date textbooks. There is a number of fiction, films and music available for entertainment. My gym codes gives you 24 hour access - feel free to use them. Please work on your martial arts - there is an excellent personal trainer there, who will teach you a unique fighting technique he has developed. The college has a gun club, and I have taken the liberty to sign you up. Also there is some language tapes for learning Estonian. The advanced motorists meet every Sunday in Chertsey, and they will help you develop your driving souls. 

That's all I can think of right now.

Hope you settle in okay,  
Sleep well, and see you soon  
Pro.


	12. Virtual sex play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil (and Ghost) as camera boy. Images out of the film ai not script.  
> May move this. Currently editing it (phone mostly flat. It's cold outside)
> 
> Please don't read this - it's awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very unhappy with what I am writing here. Just don't bother to read unless you want to help me write porn without plot OOC stuff.
> 
> Best theory so far I have is that The Protagonist has been snatched, and that someone has made up fake images to mess with Neil's head. Or that the Protagonist really did completely crack up sat in retrograde isolation after Neil had died, and really was taking hallucinogenic drugs and /or going mad. Which I guess night be interesting to read. And is implied in The Plan, that he did drugs and alcohol. Plus I have watched a number of friends mess themselves up over drugs (lost now)

I turn the computer on, and get ready to start typing. 

There is an unread new email Huh? No internet access. So, where did that come from. 

Ah, I look at the dates more carefully. He has set them up deliberately wrong, and when I clicked on it yesterday I had not noticed. That's cool.

Morning darling Neil.  
You up for some virtual sex play? Of course you are. Naughty ! Just had to send you some thoughts on what I want to do to you, and make sure you are ready for the real thing. Oh don't look so shocked. 

f you click on the link. It will turn on a camera and monitor by the bed. This is (won't be) live, sadly. Not safe, and I don't have acces to a love feed even if it was. 

when you are ready, press the go button and turn on the monitor, and that will give you 90 seconds to get in place. Watch the various clips through until you are in the right mood, and got the script down. 

See you soon.  
Pro

I walk into the bedroom. 

The screen shows him, lying on a camp bed in a strange room. It actually looks like a shipping container. His voice quietly says "Neil, I want to do stuff to you for real, but Ghost will have to do it instead.  
So, listen to my voice. I'm going to talk through what I would be doing if I was there. 

Remember me kissing you? My lips around you, warmth. Sucking and nibbling you. I think it's your turn. Climb under the covers. 

The screen goes momentarily blank. Its obvious that whilst it was cut, someone (Ghost) has climbed underneath the covers as there clearly is another person. .

Judging by his reactions, it's obvious what is happening.

********  
Lube  
Vibrator  
Butt plug

Neil looks at the toys in some bemusement. Really not what he expected, to be quite honest, he did not really see himself as some video porn star. 

Actually, there was another reason for how he felt. Watching his new almost-lover with someone else made him feel a bit used. The nickname of his employer - anonymous, short for prostitute? The flat, discreet, out of the way, entrance and exit easy to not been seen. 

He thought about the conversation he had with one of Pro's contacts - which suggested he was probably not the first student to have been dragged back here, seduced and left to flat-sit. The whole operation was too smooth. Also, there was something weirdly unsettling about the way he had got so drunk, so quickly. Had he been spiked? Plus - now that he thought about it, the whole feeling he had over the last few weeks of being watched? It seems it was true. Various little things like - mail which had been opened (in error, apparently having gone to the wrong address). 

No: he was not doing that. 

The software modelling - ah it was all just weird. Insider trading? Someone involved in organising a coup?

**Author's Note:**

> Intend to continue and expand


End file.
